One approach utilized to manufacture high reliability circuit boards, involves the creation of a multiplicity of connection regions or terminals on the board, the connection of component leads to the terminals by soldering the leads into holes thereof, and the connection of wires to the terminals by welding them thereto. One early technique involves the use of pins formed to be both solderable and weldable. A typical pin of this type includes a stainless steel body with a nickel plating thereon to activate the stainless steel, and with a gold plating over the nickel to enhance solderability. The plating thicknesses must be controlled very closely, because if the plating is too thick the pin becomes unweldable, and if the plating is too thin, the pin becomes unsolderable. The need for very close control of plating results in considerable cost and reduced reliability for the circuit board. Another technique, described in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,172, utilizes a board with plated-through holes of solderable material such as copper, and a cladding or plating of weldable materials such as stainless steel which lies under the copper layer, and with the copper layer being removed at selected locations to enable resistance welding to the stainless steel layer. While this technique avoids the need for special precision plated pins, it has the disadvantage that the high weld current passes directly through the plated through hole, and in some cases the plated through hole is damaged or completely burned away. In both of these approaches, repair of a damaged weld is difficult.